


Lonely Ghosts

by joshbroban



Category: Glee
Genre: Afterlife, Finn's death, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshbroban/pseuds/joshbroban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a secret, and Death has many friends. </p><p>Warning for Finn's death and possible hallucinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Ghosts

No one knows.

He’s sure they’ll call him crazy if he tells them, but he feels no need to disclose, anyway. He likes being the only one who can see and hear him; though sometimes he wishes Rachel could, too, because her sobs at night when she thinks everyone’s asleep are breaking his heart more and more every day. 

Kurt’s watching _Sister Wives_ on the couch and Finn sits next to him, making a comment here or there, but mostly paying attention with weird fascination.

“I can’t imagine loving that many women, or at least wanting to marry all of them,” Finn comments. “I barely knew how to love one girl,”

“Me neither,” Kurt agrees. “I don’t really get it at all.”

“Well,” Finn protests lightly. “I’m not saying I don’t get it. He seems like he loves all of them. I just don’t think I have… _had_ that kind of brainpower.”

“It’s about your heart, not your head, Finn,” Kurt says, nudging his brother.

Kurt can feel him. His skin isn’t really warm or anything; it’s kind of like when he touches his own arm or hand…like there’s solidity underneath but no temperature or texture change. 

Finn shakes his head. “I don’t believe that anymore. Your heart does most of the work, but there’s stuff to learn when it comes to loving someone. Your head has to work, too, or else you’ll just end up fighting all the time because you can’t compromise.”

Kurt turns and stares at him.

“What?” Finn asks, a trace of his half-smile on his face.

Kurt sighs. “When did you become so wise?” He finally asks, turning back to the television.

Finn shrugs. “Probably when I died.”

It’s like getting punched in the gut. Finn’s dead; he knows that. But he can see and hear and feel Finn right beside him and it’s so _real_. Maybe he is crazy.

“How are we doing this?” Kurt asks finally. He’s been afraid to bring it up before because he’s been so grateful for being able to see and talk to Finn. He doesn’t want lost him again by asking too many questions.

Finn shrugs again. “Someone said it’s because we’re connected.”

Kurt furrows his brow. “Why? Because we’re brothers?”

Finn shakes his head. “It’s more than that. They said it’s because we’re both a part of death. That you’ve already died before.”

Kurt scoffs. “That’s stupid. I’m right here; I’m not dead.”

“They said it was a spiritual death. You were reborn.”

Kurt throws his hands up. “Okay, who is ‘they’?” 

Finn considers this and smiles. “I don’t know. I just…know.”

Kurt nods and rolls his eyes. “Sounds about right.”

His brother hesitates before speaking again. “When I died, I saw stuff,” he says softly. Kurt turns to him and tries to meet Finn’s eyes, but Finn avoids him. “And one of the things I saw was that time when we were looking through my dad’s old stuff so I could find something to wear to the Fabray’s. Do you remember that?” He finally looks up and meets Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt nods. “Of course. I told you about my mom and you told me about your dad and I thought we were going to get married.”

Finn throws his head back and laughs, his eyes crinkling up. Kurt smiles at the sound, his heart feeling like it’s being torn in half because he thinks, in the back of his mind, that none of this is real. Finn smacks his arm lightly.

“Don’t be weird, dude,” Finn says jokingly, his eyes still crinkled in a smile. “Anyway, they told me that was when we became connected. That’s when we became brothers.”

“I wish someone would have told me that back then,” Kurt deadpans. Finn chuckles.

“That’s just what they tell me. I know it’s weird.”

“Yeah, well--,” Kurt begins, but the door begins to move and he snaps his mouth shut. The two of them are used to this by now, and usually Finn will just throw an arm around Kurt and sit in silence.

Santana walks in and lets out a heavy sigh. “God, I am so tired of Gunther’s dictatorship. We have lives! I don’t have time to be doing graveyards on weekends.” She stomps over and throws herself on the couch next to Kurt, right where Finn is sitting. Kurt’s eyes widen, but Finn disappears and when Kurt turns, his brother is perched on the arm of the couch. Finn grins at him, but it falters when another voice comes from the door.

“Someone has to do them, Santana, and we’re the newest,” Rachel points out, hauling the door shut behind her. Kurt turns to her and waves, but when he turns around to check on Finn, the boy is gone.

Kurt turns back to the television, disappointed and on the verge of tears yet again.

“You okay, Hummel?” Santana asks.

Rachel looks over and considers him. “Yeah, what’s wrong, Kurt?” she asks.

Kurt shakes his head and stares ahead at _Sister Wives_ still playing.

“Nothing.”


End file.
